The Translational Surgical Pathology section provides diagnostic services to support the NCI, the NIH Clinical Center, other NIH Institutes, and the Urologic Oncology Branch, CCR. Many specimens are processed and studied every year. This human tissue material is used in a variety of applied research studies in collaboration with associated clinicians and under Institutional Review Board-approved protocols. We train 9 residents in anatomic pathology as well as many visiting fellows, medical students from other institutions, and CRTA fellows. The Translational Surgical Pathology section also provides expertise for pathology diagnosis for institutions located across the United States and abroad.